Dreaming of Men
by eloquentgraffitti
Summary: Lexie tells April that she sometimes thinks about Mark kissing Jackson, and that it almost always leads to her having incredible sex with Mark afterwards. After Lexie's shocking revelation, April is horrified to find herself having inappropriate thoughts about Jackson kissing Mark. Read on to see how Jackson finds out! ;). Meredith Grey and Christina Yang make cameo appearances.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is for my bff and fellow Grey's enthusiast Miss Drarry, who used her valuable expertise to tell me what worked and what didn't in this fic. It's pretty different from my first fic Cinderella, but I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you guys have just as much fun reading it. I'm probably going to break it down to 2 chapters, and the chapter will be updated later on in the week. Thanks for reading, and thanks so much for all your reviews for Cinderella!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters.**

Lexie Grey giggled helplessly at April Kepner's horrified expression, watching in amusement as it changed from a look of horror to one of wonder. April's lips twitched, almost turning up at the corners, and to Lexie's delight she started blushing furiously. "Oh my God" she said between guffaws, "You're actually thinking about it, aren't you?" "Shut up" came the slightly miffed response from an increasingly embarrassed looking red head.

"There's nothing wrong with it, you know" Lexie said, after taking an exceptionally liberal amount of time to stop laughing. "I do it from time to time." she gave April a sly glance. "Stop it" April hissed. "I just, it's not right –I shouldn't –and – Lexie, you – you think about _Jackson _that way?" she sputtered.

"Relax, okay?" Lexie said calmly. "I didn't say I think of _Jackson _that way. I said the thought of Jackson and Mark _together_ has crossed my mind sometimes". April opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Lexie held up a hand. "I'm not finished yet, so you're gonna have to save whatever you're gonna say for later." April closed her mouth again and Lexie continued. "_He_ brought it up, okay, it wasn't even me."

"Who"? The red head's forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"Mark, who else? Look, it was right after the plane crash and just after we'd gotten back together. I was on his service that day so I went down to the patient's room. Mark was talking with Jackson, and I- I was just admiring Mark's – you know – ass, he has a good ass you can't say he doesn't". Lexie paused to give April a meaningful look and April rolled her eyes. "And then Jackson left the room and I didn't even notice, and Mark turned around, gave me this, this _look _he gives me sometimes and said "You're thinking about it aren't you?" And I was like "What?" And he's like "Me and Avery together, in bed."

"I mean, I'm sure my face looked just like yours a few minutes ago, but he was laughing and he looked so _happy _to see me, that all I could do was just laugh with him, you know. And I have to say, after he brought it up, sometimes the image would just pop up in my head . And it's _not_ about Jackson, she said interrupting April again just as she was about to say something. Lexie sighed, looking dreamy. "Mark's such a sexy beast, it's not about Jackson at all; it's just, imagining him kiss another man for me is, I don't know – it's a turn on". "Not that Mark and I ever had a threesome" she said hurriedly, as if she thought that April might actually ask her that question. "And we never would, we're totally exclusive, but thinking about him with another guy from time to time turns me on, and then it almost _always_ leads to _incredible _sex with Mark. I can't help it", she shrugged. "Mark knows it's all about him when I think of stuff like that, and it just turns him into a wild animal and the way he makes love after that is, _Just. Amazing." _She finished, pausing between each word to emphasize her point and fanning herself a bit.

April was sure her face was a permanent shade of magenta right now. "Oh my God" she groaned, her hands coming up to rest on her hot cheeks, then slowly sliding them over till they covered her whole face, elbows resting on the table in the Attending's Lounge. Lexie had come in to sneak some food from her and they had got to talking, and somehow or the other Lexie had managed to bring up the topic of Jackson and Mark. Kissing. _Each other_. And now, now…she…she _may _have had a tiny thought about them together herself. "Oh Godddd" she moaned again, sliding her hands slowly down her face, making it look distorted. God's not gonna like me for this. She thought. It's bad enough that she's completely okay with having premarital sex with Jackson now. Actually, she'd gotten over her guilt. She and Jackson were in love, and she had no doubt in her mind that he would be the only man she'd ever make love to, she just…wasn't ready for marriage yet, even though he had offered, multiple times. And it's not that she was opposed to gays. Of course not. She loved them . Her best friend and two of her cousins back home were gay. But April wasn't entirely sure where God stood on the "being in a relationship with Jackson and imagining him kissing another man" front.

She sighed. "Lexie, you have to leave now. I have to eat, and then get a head start on studying for my boards, and I need to _concentrate._ And I can't do that when you're –you're –" she gestured her hands wildly.

Lexie bounced up from her chair, grabbing a handful of the almonds April had brought in for a snack. "Remember, as long as you're just _thinking_ about it". She said, giving her a wink. "Nothing's wrong with that. Now, I don't know how Jackson would take it, I mean, he's obviously not as open minded as _Mark"._ Lexie giggled , then whipped her head around when another voice interrupted them . "Boy, wouldn't I love to see the expression on pretty boy's face when you tell him his innocent little virgin is thinking about him kissing another man" Christina Yang emerged from the shadows, munching on a carrot. "You two have some highly entertaining conversations, I have to remember to eavesdrop on more of them" she said nonchalantly, grabbing a medical book off a shelf and leaving with a smirk on her face. April gave Lexie an extremely panicked look; glancing around surreptitiously as if God himself heard them. Lexie turned back to her, clearing her throat. "Hey, you never know, it might actually turn him o–"_LEXIE". _April said forcefully. "Out. Now." "Okay okay, I'm going, geez…" And with that, Lexie was gone, leaving the helpless wreck that was April behind her looking very, very flustered.

* * *

Mark Sloan laughed loudly while Lexie Grey, his fiancé, murmured something in his ear, giggling. They were having quite the lengthy conversation all by themselves, thought Jackson Avery, a little disgruntled. Riding in the elevator with those two was never a good idea; at least not when it was just the three of them. The other two always tended to huddle together and get all unnecessarily lovey- dovey and he just felt incredibly uncomfortable. He was sure they played it up just because he was there to get a rise out of him, and that just irritated him even more. He sighed in relief as the familiar "ding" signaled that the elevator was finally back down on the ground floor, and his mood brightened considerably when the doors opened to reveal an adorable red head standing outside.

"Hey" he said softly, going up to her and taking her lips in a sweet kiss, his arm snaking around her back to gently pull her closer to him. "Hi" she breathed, keeping her eyes closed for a moment with her face turned up at him, savoring the kiss. "How was your day?" she chirped coming back down to reality. He smiled. "Good". "You ready to get out of here?" his voice lowered to a sexy rasp, and she felt the now familiar surge of exhilaration sweeping through her at his implication.

"Hey, you two! See you for dinner at our house around 9?" Lexie's voice burst through their little bubble of happy bliss. "Lexie, hi!" April said, turning around startled, "Er...I didn't see you there." She swallowed, her cheeks suddenly taking on a pink tinge. "Don't worry", Lexie whispered while walking past April, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "I won't tell if you don't." She said, glancing at Jackson who was preoccupied with something on his phone. She raised her voice again. "Dinner at 9 guys, try and actually make it this time!" "Yeah Kepner, no sex for Avery until _after _dinner!" Mark called out cheekily, and April looked at the two of them walk off with a mortified expression on her face while Jackson sighed. He was going to _kill_ Sloan later.

"Hey, so you ready?" Jackson asked, poking his head into the bathroom to check up on her. She was standing in front of the mirror in a flowy little red dress, putting some earrings on. She finished and smiled, dimples flashing, and he came up behind her to place a kiss on her neck. "You look beautiful" he whispered, his gaze locked on hers in the mirror, and she reached a hand up to gently massage his scalp. They had come home and made love. Twice. She didn't want to think that the inappropriate thoughts she had had earlier might have helped just a teensy bit. Nope. She thought to herself, it had nothing to do with that at all. She and Jackson had always had amazing sex. She blushed, looking at him in the mirror, knowing that she had a post-sex glow that Lexie would be able to spot a mile away, and that Jackson looked like a satisfied cat. She giggled. "We better get out of here while we have the chance." she said. "Yeah" he said with a pained expression. "Do we have to?" she was amazed when he actually pouted. "We could stay in bed and…"

She quickly swept around, knowing where this was headed and started to gently push him out of the bathroom. "We have to go; we made plans with them twice. And then we ended up not showing up, _twice_. Remember?" She said, ushering him out the door. "Yeah" he grinned, "And I can remember why too..." he whispered, leaning down to kiss her. "_No_ Jackson" she turned her face away, knowing that if he kissed her, she wouldn't be able to resist him. "They're waiting for us, and we're going". Jackson sighed, defeated.

* * *

"So", Mark said, helping Jackson load dishes into the dishwasher. "Did Kepner tell you?" he asked, looking at the younger man with a sideways grin. Their significant others had gone for a late night walk, claiming they needed some fresh air after a heavy meal of red wine, honey glazed meat loaf, mashed potatoes, and a delicious molten chocolate lava cake to top it off. April had insisted on making the meat loaf amidst Lexie's albeit weak protestations; It was an old recipe she had learned from her grandmother, and Jackson had once described it as "Heaven on Earth." She knew that Lexie had wanted to try it for a while now, and hadn't had the heart to deny her any longer. Meanwhile, Jackson had picked up a ridiculously expensive wine (he was an Avery after all, was what he had said when April had raised an eyebrow at him) while Lexie had made the mashed potatoes and ordered the cake from a quaint little bake shop she had managed to locate in downtown Seattle.

"Tell me what?" Jackson asked glancing down at his watch. "Relax, Avery, it hasn't been that long since they left, you're gonna have to wait a little while longer to go home and have sex." came Mark Sloan's sly reply. Jackson looked exasperated. "Yeah about that, listen, you can't go around –"

"Yeah, _about that _Avery", Mark spoke over him. "So Kepner told you?" he asked again with a grin. "_Tell me what_?" Jackson asked, now getting annoyed. "Well, if she hasn't, I'll leave her to tell you herself when she's good and ready, but I _can_ tell you something else…" Sloan looked positively gleeful. "Aaand, what's that?" Jackson asked suspiciously. If he knew anything about Mark Sloan, it was that you could almost always predict what came out of his mouth, and it was usually a crude sexual suggestion. "Well, I can tell you that Lexie sometimes thinks about you and me kissing, and it turns her on, and then we have unbelievable sex afterwards."

Sloan said it all in one go, knowing that if he stopped, he wouldn't be able to fully experience Avery's reaction. He enjoyed shocking the man. Avery was entirely too laid back sometimes for his own good and needed a good jolt now and then.

There was a loud clatter as Jackson let go of the dish he was holding straight into the sink. Mark watched as Avery's expression changed, taking on a look of abject horror first, then confusion, before he was able to carefully organize his features into a look of stony-faced nonchalance. "Geez man, be careful, you could have broken that. Lexie would have my head." Sloan said calmly, bending down to properly place the dish within its slot in the dishwasher. Avery straightened up and swallowed, pursing his lips and giving Mark a straitlaced nod. "Look, I don't know what you two are playing at, but –" Mark didn't like this at all. Avery may have been able to take on a look of nonchalance, but he had seen the man panic for a good second, and he wanted to get a better rise out of him.

Jackson didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Mark Sloan's lips had suddenly landed on his own. He froze, unable to process what was really happening.

They had both been so preoccupied, one with trying to shock the other, and the other being absolutely dumbfounded by what was happening right now, that neither of them had heard the door open and soft footsteps approach the kitchen. Sloan finally pulled back, but not before taking the time to give Avery's mouth a full sweep of his tongue. Well, if he really wanted to shock the guy, he'd gone and done it now, Sloan thought, peering at the man standing beside him to see whether he had turned into stone, he was standing so still.

They were both startled when they heard a tiny squeak and a loud gasp, and turned around to see their significant others staring at them with shocked expressions on their faces.

**Aaaaah! Cliff hanger! I know. But I swear you will get proper closure the next chapter, and I won't make you wait too long!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guess people didn't really like this fic much (going by the number of reviews, haha!) – and I can kind of see why, perhaps some of you thought it was a bit of a stretch, but it kinda wrote itself, and I wanted to see if I could actually write a story like this, while still staying true to the respective ships (japril and slexie). I had the whole thing already written and thought I'd wrap things up, at least for those of you who enjoyed it. Thanks for all who left reviews and/or read and hope you guys enjoy how it ends!**

April had her hand over her mouth, while Lexie 's opened and closed like a fish gulping for fresh air. "Oh hey babe" Mark said, looking a bit guilty…"You like what you saw?" He said suggestively, carefully observing his fiance's face, and his own face falling little by little as he observed hers getting more and more cloudy. "You…didn't, like what you saw?" He said haltingly, knowing that he was in some very hot water now. "_No _I didn't like what I saw, you big _OAF! _I said I liked _imagining_ you kiss another man, not that I _want _you to do it! How. Can. You. Be So. _STUPID. _UGH!" Lexie beat Mark over the head every time she said each word with an oven mitten that was lying nearby. "Ow, babe, that hurts –"

Meanwhile, Jackson was still standing there with a stupefied expression on his face, hardly daring to believe what just took place. He looked at April, his eyes pleading, "I didn't…April…you have to believe me…" "Shh…it's okay baby I know..." April said, approaching him and taking him by the hand. "Come on," she stood on her tip toes to lightly peck him on the cheek. "Let's leave these two morons to it" she said, shaking her head and giving Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan one final glance before leading him out through the door. She tugged on his hand outside Sloan's door, feeling that Jackson had stopped moving, and turned back around to see him looking at her, still with that bewildered look on his face. She sighed, going up to him and taking his lips in a searing kiss, pressing herself against him and sucking lightly on his tongue. "There", she said rocking back on her heels, her face heated and her lips swollen. "Better?" she asked, biting her lip coyly. "God yeah", he groaned, pulling her back against him with the intention of planting another kiss on her, but she stopped him with a slender finger to his lips. "There's more where that came from, but let's get home first 'k?" she breathed, looking at him with undisguised longing. "I want you all to myself, I didn't like seeing Sloan put the moves on you" she whispered, her breath hot in his ear. Jackson groaned. "Come on" he said roughly, taking her by the hand.

* * *

Jackson lay back on the bed, his chest heaving and his breath coming out in gasps. She had been insatiable; her soft hands had driven him wild while her talented mouth had taken him to the absolute edge, over and over again before finally letting him fall, taking him deep inside of her. She lay cuddled up to him on her side now, one of her smooth legs tucked over his own and drew patterns on his sculpted abs. April bit her lip, debating whether to tell him or not. Lexie Grey had been right about one thing. The sex _had_ been incredible. Actually seeing Jackson with another man had driven her insane. Wanting him to be hers and only hers, she had wanted to make love again and again until both of them could think about nobody else but each other.

She decided to come out with it.

"Hey Jackson?" her voice was a sexy murmer. "Hmm?" He said drowsily, as if coming out of a stupor. She smiled, content that she had worn him out. "So…. that actually turned me on…" she said biting her lip and kissing his bicep, cuddling even more closely to him. "Yeah, well you gotta give me a minute before we do it again", he said, and she could hear the grin in his voice. "No, not that…" she straightened up, propping up an elbow to hold herself up and looked in his eyes, rubbing her leg excruciatingly slowly over his. His eyes gleamed, curious. She took a deep breath. "I meant, well, Lexie said she sometimes imagines Mark kissing you and that it turns her on, and that they have great sex afterwards, and then I couldn't help imagining you kissing _him _and I was ashamed at first, but it _did_ turn me on and THEN I saw him actually kiss you and that drove me a bit wild because even though I liked _imagining _you with him I don't want to actually _see_ you with someone else, and I just needed to have you, as many times as I could, just to get that image _off_ of my head…. but Jackson…" she said as she finished her lengthy ramble in a rush. "I think, I think imagining you kissing another man does turn me on a bit" her cheeks reddened considerably. "So…so do you mind terribly if…if I _do_ imagine that, from time to time, I can't help it, and the sex is out of this world after wards so – A- and I don't think God would care, as long as I'm only making love to the man that I love…the only man I will _ever_ love…"

Jackson growled, hardening for her all over again. He pushed himself up and trapped her between his arms, looking at her with fire in his eyes. "God, that was sexy", he groaned, leaning down and slipping his tongue inside her mouth, letting it tangle with her own. "And God, I don't care...as long as you don't want me kissing other men, I don't care…" his eyes flashed and his fingers whispered lower and lower on her abdomen to finally slip into her wet folds. He took her mouth in another hot kiss and she moaned into his mouth, squeezing her legs together to trap his fingers between her legs. "No" she moaned coming up for air, "No, you're mine, and I don't want you with anyone else." She let out a sexy gasp as he started to slip himself inside her. "Good" he groaned, gently starting to thrust into her.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Mark Sloan sighed contentedly, a smug look on his face. He stroked his peacefully sleeping fiance's face as he looked at her thoughtfully. Even though she had been positively _livid _at him for _actually_ kissing another dude (she only likes to _imagine _it, according to her)- he'd managed to get her so riled up and hot and bothered that that there had only been one way for them to release their pent up energy – Sex. Not just any kind of sex, he thought, _fantastic _sex. Not that it wasn't always fantastic, but he was actually a little awe struck at how mind-bendingly amazing it had been this time. And to be quite honest with himself, her not wanting him to actually kiss another dude had been a huge relief to him. Kissing Avery –or any other dude –wasn't something he'd be willing to do again, he thought. Although he had no problem with dudes batting for their own team, that kiss had only proven to him that _this _dude only batted for one team– and that was the opposing one. He sighed, the next few days were gonna be quite interesting, what with him having to interact with Avery again at work the following day. He decided to completely ignore the fact that anything had happened between them. And if Avery brings it up himself –which wasn't likely, he'd just give him a blank look and tell him he had been imagining things and to maybe get his head checked out. That's actually going to be fun, he thought gleefully, scratching his chin. He's gonna have a blast messing with Avery's head.

* * *

April entered the elevator at Seattle Grace Mercy West with a coffee in her hand and the biggest smile on her face. She didn't know what to call last night. Calling it incredible wouldn't be doing it justice. She and Jackson had made love five times, before finally drifting off to sleep, and he had woken her up today with another orgasm. She loved her life, she thought with a blissful sigh, as the elevator stopped and two women got on, one Asian and one Caucasian. They both immediately started smirking at her as they went to stand behind her. "So April Kepner…", came Christina Yang's voice. "Do anything interesting last night?" she cocked an eye brow as she dropped the bomb casually.

April had called up Lexie in the morning, unable to keep the full details of her flaming sex life all to herself. Also, her curiosity about what happened between Lexie and Mark had also gotten the better of her and she had wanted to know what had happened after she and Jackson left. And she hadn't been surprised to hear what Lexie had to say, not after last night with Jackson. April had also known full well that whatever she told Lexie would make its way to Meredith Grey's ears, and if anything made its way to Meredith Grey's ears, it inevitably ended up in Christina Yang's ears. She didn't care though. She was on cloud nine today, for the rest of the year, if she had her way, and no one, not even one Christina Yang could bring her down.

"You know what, Meredith Grey, Christina Yang", she said, turning around and looking at each of them in turn and giving each a little nod. "You can try and make me feel embarrassed, you can try and make fun of me, but I can tell you for _sure …." _she said sighing_, "_that _neithe_r of you had the kind of _earth shattering_ sex that _I _did last night. Jackson…." April closed her eyes and opened them again, looking dreamy. "Rocked. My. _World_. And I rocked his. And _that_ ladies…" she paused for full effect. "Trumps anything and everything you could ever say to me to make me feel bad for the rest of my _life_." She grinned, turning back around as the elevator came to a halt, and walked off, hair bouncing along behind her and an extra spring in her step.

"Wow". Meredith looked at Yang amusedly as she took a sip of her coffee "Maybe we should start thinking about Owen and Derek –

"Oh –girlfriend" , Yang said with a little scoff," You think Christina _Yang_ needs to think about her man with another _man_ to have earth shattering sex? Please. Owen and I can get there all on our own, thankyouverymuch, we don't need little Jesus freak's advice. _Nobody_ has a better sex life than Christina Yang. Nobody."

"If you say so…" Meredith took another sip of her coffee, letting her mind wander, and her twisted sister looked at her, knowing what she was thinking in one glance. "Oh my God, Mer, you can't –are you actually", she lowered her voice, eyes narrowing, "are you _actually_ thinking about Derek and Owe-" "I can't help it, Meredith interrupted with a shrug and one of her trademark smiles. "Lexie has been telling me for a while that imagining Mark with Jackson sometimes does wonders for their sex life, and even last night she said after having a full blown argument with the guy, the sex had been _incredible_. And now, _April Kepner?_ I mean, there has to be something to it if even _God_ doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Or maybe it's just the baby hormones."

"Whatever it is, I have to say, Christina Yang, I have a wild imagination and what I'm thinking of right now is already working it's magic". Meredith winked, a wicked smirk on her face. "Now, excuse me while I page Derek. If you need us, we'll be in an on-call room. Having earth shattering sex." Christina sputtered "Mer- No! Get your mind off my man with _your_ man!" Meredith snickered, walking off, letting Christina follow behind her with a harassed look on her face "Meredith Grey, you stop that right now…"

**There you go...thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
